Les morts dans la force ou comment se foutre du sort de l'univers
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [StarAventures Yoda et Obi parce que VOILA] C'est Obi qui discute des aventuriers avec Yoda. Je reposte parce que j'ai ENCORE fait une fausse manip. Je ne suis pas responsable du comportement des deux jedis, ils se mettent dans l'embarras tous seuls.


_**Yellow.**_

 **Grmerelme…**

 _Bonsoir._

 _ **Ceci est ma vision du monde de Star Wars. Avec**_ Dancing Queen _**dans les oreilles. Donc sous drogue à paillettes.**_

 _Je veux un parapluie_

 **Non, non, mauvaise idée !**

 _ **Tiens ma chérie, viens, on va faire un malheur !*part avec les yeux en mode Potté et avec une canne à pêche ***_

 _I siiiiingin'in the rain ! * tourne autour d'un lampadaire apparu là, et dans un soulèvement de chapeau, la pluie tombe*_

 _ **Dancin'in the rain !**_ _ *** rigole en sautant dans les flaques à pieds joints, puis tente de pêcher dans une autre flaque ***_

Dnjkfdh… **La direction** …fhdfffs… **vous informe que suite à un imprévu, le spec** …dsqdghq… **présenté dans un bunker à l'abri des comédies mu** …sqhjd… **mmandant Micka prend la relève des opérations** …

 **Les amis, l'heure est grave, elles sont actuellement en train de nous faire** Singin'in the rain. **Moran ?**

Une sortie et diffusion de musique triste : je propose de sortir Hallelujah _ **.**_ De Jeff Buckley. 

**Très radical votre solution colonel. Je préférais éviter de les déprimer pendant 2 semaines. Une autre idée ?**

Léo : Un kidnapping des parapluie et du livre de pêche ?

 **Pas mal. Mais trop dangereux : les représailles de leur part seraient terribles. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ? Bon bah alors…**

 **Très chères lecteurs/lectrices, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que nous nous reverrons, et qu'aucun de nous n'aura succomber face à l'attaque de ces folles de comédies musicales. * salut ***

 _ **Rien ne nous appartient. Même pas l'univers de Star Wars, qui appartient au génie qu'est Georges Lucas. Encore moins les persos des joueurs magnifiques que sont Seb et Fred du Grenier, Bobichou, et le dindon d'amour qu'est Krayn. Les texte ci présent sont uniquement à moi, bas les pattes bandes de chenapans !**_

 _ **Les morts dans la force ou comment se foutre royalement du sort de l'univers.**_

Obiwan était bien. La, dans la force, omniscient, et sirotant néanmoins un jus de fruits. A la banane de Naboo je vous pris : la meilleure de la galaxie. Il regardait avec un flegme qui lui était propre le monde bouger tranquillement, les gens vivre leurs petite vies. Les rebelles détruirent l'Etoile Noire.

Luke se débrouillait très bien : deux vaisseaux aux fesses, Vador à deux mètres ouais, tout allait bien, il n'avait qu'à lui baragouiner une phrase incompréhensible qui aurait un vague rapport avec la force, et cela allait passer comme un lettre à la poste intergalactique.

Néanmoins, alors que son esprit invisible ( _je suis un fantoooome !_ ) se rapprochait de se jeune homme complètement perdu dans ses commandes, l'ancien jedi pu apercevoir de ses yeux surpuissants grâce à la force un vaisseau inconnu au bataillon. Il n'avait aucune idée sur la raison de sa présence ici il ne devait même exister.

Le vieil homme, sa boisson à la main, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses occupants, et pu constater qu'il était face à un droïde bouché un pilote totalement inconscient, un wookie à moitié cramer, et une…twi'lek en plein hentaï avec un poulpe ?

Intéressant. Ca pouvait être drôle. Il leur soufflerait peut-être une petite aide de temps en temps tiens. Puis, il fila donner son conseil délirant à son pauvre protégé.

« Eh Yoda.

\- Oh ! Obi es-ce-toi ?

\- Non le Père Noël. Evidemment que c'est moi, andouille.

\- Mmmmh, t'installer à côté de moi tu peux, dit le vieux nabot en désignant le tronc pourri sur lequel il était assis, et sur lequel le maître luminescent vint s'asseoir avec son pack de jus de fruit de première qualité. De neuf aujourd'hui, qu'as tu vu ?

\- J'ai croiser un groupe d'aventuriers curieux : ils avaient l'air en fâcheuse posture, leur vaisseau allait s'écraser sur une planète avec des…ewoks dessus.

\- A cette pensée, je frissonne, grimaça l'ermite. T'approcher t'es tu ?

\- Certainement pas. Je les ai laisser gérer ça, ils avaient l'air de bien se débrouiller avec la négociation.

\- Un problème ne pense tu pas qu'ils peuvent causer Mmm ? demanda Yoda en se prenant une paille pour siroter son jus de fruit.

\- Qu'entend tu par là ? répondit son interlocuteur en entamant sa deuxième petite brique.

\- Perturber les dessins de la force, peuvent-ils ?

\- Mmmm, fit dubitatif le jedi. Je ne vois pas en quoi massacrer deux trois ewoks les mettraient sur leurs gardes vis à vis des prochains étrangers à accoster leurs colonies, genre l'Empire. Non, je vois pas. Et puis, je gère pas Solo, je m'occupe juste du rejeton de Ani. C'est déjà beaucoup , ronchonna le fantôme en étirant ses jambes ectoplasmiques.

\- Leur mission, qu'elle était elle ?

\- Récupérer un vieil artéfact je crois. Un truc genre surpuissance, comme un rayon laser, un énorme trésor, une colec' de sabre lasers…j'en sais rien en fait, j'en ai pas grand chose à faire, dit le type en haussant les épaules, et en tentant de tisonner le feu. Zut, j'avais oublier que j'étais mort.

\- Froid tu as, mon ami ? murmura, amusé, le gnome, rajoutant une bûche humide dans les flammes, ce qui eut pour effet de produire une fumée irrespirable, qui manqua d'étouffer le dernier jedi de cette terre.

\- Meurt pas mon vieux, dit Obi en tapotant le dos du petit homme. T'as encore un jeune fougueux à mater avant de pouvoir bénéficier de jus de fruits illimités.

\- Me le rapp _tousse tousse_ tu n'étais pas _tousse tousse_ obliger, crachota le vieux jedi.

\- Au plaisir, lui sourit l'être de lumière. Et oui j'ai froid sinon.

\- Douillet ne sommes nous pas devenu, mon chère Obiwan ?

\- Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça : on tient nos responsabilités, on veille sur la galaxie, on sauve de vies grâce à des phrases alambiqués chuchoter au premier venu, on s'occupe des êtres vivants en les regardant se débattre pour vivre,… Non je trouve que vu le boulot que l'on fit, on est pas douillet on le mérite c'est tout.

\- Mmh, grogna le nabot. Raison sans doute tu as, Obi.

\- Un autre jus de fruit ?

\- Lire dans mes pensés, tu peux.

\- Et oui , dit le mort en lui tendant un jus de fruit cosmique vol…emprunter à d'honnêtes habitants de Naboo. T'imagines même pas ce qu'il y a dans la tête des gens. Tiens, toujours dans ce groupe d'aventuriers chelous, j'ai vu les pensés d'une twi'lek, et je peux te dire que c'est pas du joli.

\- Des pensés étranges, avait-elle ? demanda son ami en plantant sa paille dans le jus de fruit.

\- Elle pensait à un truc avec un poulpe géant, dans une marmite qui servait de bain, et ils faisaient des choses bizarres, du genre le poulpe mettait un de ses tentacules dans son …

\- Ne pas me faire vomir, tu peux éviter, coupa Yoda en proie à des images peu avenantes.

\- Dans le même groupe, continua Obi sur sa lancée, y avait un droïde qui réfléchissait à comment détruire les ewoks. Noble tâche. Cependant, je comprenais pas son délire de croix et d'extermination programmé ou je ne sais quoi…

\- Un visionnaire, ce droïde est.

\- Je suis d'accord mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'embrouillait la tête avec des histoires idéologiques stupides : sérieux, qui se bat pour ses idées de nos jours.

\- Que approuver, je ne peux.

\- Il avait aussi ce wookie…qui était…enfin qui…fit, en cherchant ses mots l'ectoplasme.

\- Compliqué l'esprit de l'animal est Mmmmh ? affirma gentiment le vieux maître.

\- Oui. Je ne saurais te le décrire, continua le fantôme lumineux en aspirant d'un coup le peu de jus qu'il restait dans sa brique afin d'appuyer son propos il prit un autre brique en jetant la vieille dans la forêt ( c'est biodégradable qui disent sur l'emballage, t'inquiète) et continua : Le dernier, c'était un zabrak. Il avait une certaine affinité avc notre grande copine.

\- Lui parler, tu as pu ? demanda le reclus en prenant les deux dernières briques, et en fourrant les deux pailles dans ses oreilles.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je veux pas t'infliger encore plus de travail à venir. Je vais pas veiller sur un autre mec sensible à la force, sinon, on s'en sortira pas, fit d'un ton las l'ancien jedi. Il y a des tonnes de types sensibles à la force, fallait en selectionner un, pas deux. Qu'il se débrouille.

\- Notre faute se ne sera pas, si il meurt, approuva le gnome.

\- Exactement. Sérieux, être mort, être immortel, et en plus devoir veiller sur **PLUSIEURS** personnes à **TRAVERS** la galaxie quand on est omniscient ? Trop galère pour nous, conclut le maître en s'écroulant sous le coup de l'alcool de banane.


End file.
